Emotion
by purple-fanta
Summary: Ginny is in Post Breakup Syndrome and now she needs someone to comfort her. Everyone tells her she'll bounce back, but how? A oneshot songfic based on the song by Destiny's Child.


**This is my second songfic, so I'd really like a lot of constructive criticism. Thank you tons! The song is "Emotion" (the remake) by Destiny's Child. Even though it may sound like it, it has nothing to do with my first songfic.

* * *

**

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, wondering where she had gone wrong. She had been a good wife, and most certainly a good mother! She had taken care of her child, and there had never been a moment that she had doubted her marriage. Until now. But it was over now. Ginny wouldn't be seeing Harry and her daughter, Eri in a long time.

_It's over and done  
_

_But the heartache lives on inside  
_

_And who's the one you're clinging to  
_

_Instead of me tonight? _

The thought alone was terrible. After merely 4 years of marriage, they had split. And why? Because...well, Ginny couldn't rightly explain why. Or maybe she could explain why, but she just didn't want to? Well, either way, it was the same outcome and everything was over and done with. Just like how Harry had wanted it.

'That git,' Ginny thought. Wiping away a few stray tears, she blew her vibrant red hair out of her face. 'How could he do this to me? What did I do?'

That was just it. Ginny had done nothing to deserve this untimely divorce. But she had gotten it, and now was only able to see Eri four times a month – once per week. She didn't even know if Eri would want to see her anymore.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
_

_You'll never see me fall apart_

"You should just get over it, Ginny. Move on and show Harry that you've forgotten about him!" Hermione said, her jaw tightening as she took in the news. Ginny had taken Hermione's advice, but it was a little hard to show someone you've forgotten about them, when you haven't.

_In the words of a broken heart  
_

_Its just emotion taking me over  
_

_Caught up in sorrow  
_

_Lost in the song  
_

_But if you don't come back  
_

_Come home to me, darling  
_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

"Oh, Harry, why? Why me?" Ginny had said, tears streaming down her face at an alarming rate.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but this is the way it is. I'd feel a lot better if you were just angry at me instead!" Harry raised his voice.

Ginny shook her head. "I can't be mad at you! I still love you!"

"Damnit, Ginny, I cheated on you! With Cho, too! What don't you get about that?"

_I'm there at your side,  
_

_I'm part of all the things you are  
_

_But you've got a part of someone else  
_

_You've got to find your shining star_

No, he couldn't just break her heart. He couldn't have just cheated on her and left her all alone. He couldn't have just been the ultimate winner here and leave her, the loser, in denial of everything. He had to take her daughter, the only thing that she had left to hold on to. He just had to.

"Ginny, Harry is my best friend. Well, my ex-best friend since he cheated on you and all. But besides, I still know the guy. He can't hold on to people emotionally for long. This fling with Cho won't last, I guarantee it, and Harry will come crawling back to you. Gin, you'll bounce back and get over him. I'm sure you'll find someone else anyway," Ron grinned. "I mean, you're a Weasley after all."

Another thing to worry about. How could Ginny bounce back and find someone else? There was nobody out there for her...at least she thought so. Maybe she just needed to think over her options?

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
_

_You'll never see me fall apart_

She was letting her heart get the best of her. She couldn't let that happen. The emotions were overwhelming and turning her into something else. Not the usual Ginny at all.

But what was the usual Ginny?

_In the words of a broken heart  
_

_Its just emotion taking me over  
_

_Caught up in sorrow  
_

_Lost in the song  
_

_But if you don't come back  
_

_Come home to me, darling  
_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
_

_Goodnight, goodnight_

The usual Ginny – defined as spunky, charming, and always having great comebacks. Sometimes people even called her beautiful. This woman on Ginny's bed was not the usual Ginny. It was a Ginny transformed. She had changed – she had lost most of her spunk, and now had a sarcastic, depressing aura. Maybe it was post-breakup syndrome.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
_

_You'll never see me fall apart_

Then Ginny heard a loud knock coming from the front door all the way down the hallway. She gathered her self together and cleaned her face up before peeking through the peephole to see who it was. Her heart sank to the pits of her stomach – the person wasn't Harry. But then feelings of curiosity overwhelmed Ginny. Why was he of all people here on her doorstep? It just didn't make sense. She'd have to open the door and let him in to find out, now wouldn't she?

"Neville?"

"Ginny?"

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to tell you something...you remembered how I asked you to the Yule Ball in my fourth year?" Neville mumbled nervously.

Ginny leaned impatiently on her door. "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Well ever since then, I've had these feelings for you."

"Feelings?"

"Yeah, I really liked you. But you always liked Harry, so..."

At the mention of Harry's name, a new batch of tears erupted from Ginny's eyes. "Ginny? What's the matter? Don't cry!" Neville hugged Ginny and she cried in his arms.

Then out of impulse, she kissed him on the lips. Out of nowhere, and for no reason. Or perhaps there was a reason? Maybe it was because Neville liked her? She certainly had no feelings for him – other than friendship. So why the kiss? Maybe it was her insecure feelings getting the best of her? Or maybe she was desperate to find that person. The person who would help her move on and forget Harry.

But as she was kissing Neville, Ginny couldn't help thinking of Harry.

She'd never forget him.

_In the words of a broken heart  
_

_It's just emotion taking me over  
_

_Caught up in sorrow  
_

_Lost in the song  
_

_But if you don't come back  
_

_Come home to me, darling  
_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
_

_Goodnight, goodnight

* * *

_

**So how'd you like it? Please review!**


End file.
